Daffodils
by draconicBastard
Summary: Deidara and Sasori oneshot thing. Can't say anything else without giving it away ;


My explanation at the bottom. :) Read all the way through first though, please!  
Please Read and Review. Thank you.  
...

I stand outside the party, waiting for my ride. I look back as a couple of drunken floozies head toward their car. I see the beer stacked in the wide windowsill. I consider having one but turn away and sip the coke planted firmly in my hand. I remember what you said years ago, "If you drink, I'll chop your intestines into sausage links!" A threat, but I hear the caring best friend hidden within the words. Loving to argue with you, I always say, "I'm eighteen and I've never had a beer, most people around here start drinking at sixteen." But you give me that hardened stare and I know I'll never drink because you'll always be there to keep me in line.

My thoughts change direction and I think of you. Your amazing smile, your flowing hair. Oh god, your hair. It has always been a secret desire of mine to stroke that amazing mane of yours. But anytime I get a chance I remember that we're only just good friends and that you'd kick my but for being so creepy.

A couple more drunkards breeze past me, reeking of alcohol. I glance back again, at the tempting beer. But I quietly take a swig of my coke instead. I have my own reason for not heading in and sneaking a few. I remember the pain pills after all the surgeries. The fuzziness, the constant need to sleep, the urge to take even more pills. No, I sip my coke and wait.

It isn't long before you've pulled up. I wave and get in the car. As you turn back onto the road you start the conversation. "So how was the party, Saso-Danna?" you ask.

"It was cool. Lot's of drinking. Actually, Dei, it was pretty lame because the music reminded me of bugs?" You laugh and suddenly the whole car is lit up my your smile, as if you'd lit one of your C-4 bombs. The music didn't really remind me of bugs, but I love to surprise you with quirky witt.

"That's cool," You say, turning onto the highway.

"Yeah. And look what I found in the yard," I say. I pull a flower from my pocket.

"A daffodil?" You ask, glancing at the flower then back to the road.

"Yeah," I say, admiring it. We both love daffodils. I pick them all the time. But I've never give you one, because that'd be weird. I've always wanted to give you one though.

As the car comes to an intersection you turn your head to look down the lonely road. Your ponytail catches the light from the streetlamp. I want to reach out and grab it but you turn to the stretch of road ahead again. Now touching your hair is impossible. I silently thank that piece of elastic for saving me from embarrassment.

I think about school and the Prom that was slowly chasing me. I don't want to go to it alone. And so far you hadn't said anything about having a date. I gather up all my courage before I realize I forgot it at home. I decide to wing it. "So…Prom is coming up," I say.

"Yeah," You say, acknowledging me. I wonder if I should go through with this. I know the thought of us as a couple would never occur to you. I know you would never consider it an option.

"And neither of us have a date yet," I pause, but you don't deny my assumption, so I continue. "So I was just wondering…" My heart is beating so fast that I think I'm actually choking on it.

"Yeah?" You prod me to continue. You slow down to make a turn.

"I just wondered…Deidara-san, if you would-" I get cut off by your yells that sent chills down my spine and fear into my heart. I hear a loud thud sound and after a lot of pain I'm lying on something cold and hard. My head hurts and my face is wet. I believe I am facedown. I heard that yell again and the thud of boots on pavement. I open my eyes to see you standing by your car. At least you're okay. After that yelling I was worried. But you're okay and so I smile, or I try to anyway.

But you look scared as you turn me over and gently lay my head on your lap. You whisper my name over and over. You tell me you called the police. There're tears in your eyes, I hope I didn't put those there. I realize what's happened and my fear grows, but I hold strong and don't let myself cry, not now, not in front of you.

I wish I had done so many things, like confessing my love to you. I wish I had done that when I realized my feelings a year ago. I want to tell you now, but I can't get my voice to work. I want to take you to prom and let you know how you've led me in the right direction my whole life. I want to get married someday. I hope I'll get to do these things.

I hear you whispering my name again, telling me it's alright. I see your tears and want to wipe them away. Instead, I take the daffodil still clutched tightly in my hand and move it towards yours, attempting to hand it to you. You take my hand, confused, and see the daffodil fall into your hand. More crying as you hold up the flower. You tell me the paramedics are on their way, but we both know that here, in the middle of nowhere, they're slow to respond.

I manage to get my hand to your cheek and at least smudge some of your tears away with my thumb. You hold my hand to your face for a while, then hold my hand resting on my stomach. I notice all the blood on your shirt that wasn't there when I saw you by your car and wonder how injured I really am.

Something occurs to me, I gaze up at you. With all my might I get my voice to work. "I didn't drink…" I choke out proudly through blood and sweat. I see you're choking on tears.

"…They were…" You sob. I want to hug you because I've never seen you so sad before, but I settle with what I think is a sympathetic look. You look at me deeply as I try to say I love you with my eyes. I think you understand because you cry even more.

I don't trust my expression and pull my strength together in one last effort. "I…love…you…" I say slowly and painfully. You shed even more tears and I want to reverse tonight because of how hurt you look now.

It isn't fair, I didn't drink, I wasn't even driving. I think what I was about to do and nearly start to cry. I close my eyes because the pain in my head gets worse. In between sobs you begin to sing to me. It's a song I don't know, but don't care, I cling to it, hoping to be saved by it.

I listen to the words, but soon I can't pick them from each other. Your voice melds together in a distant tune. I can barely hear you. Then I can't hear a thing. I wait in a dark place and wish I could hear you sing because now all I feel is pain. I wonder why this happened. To me. To you. It's all I want to know and it's my last thought as I cease to exist: Why?  
...

First of all. This was in part inspired by Lost written by Da-Sock-Eater. Go read that story. It's good. Originally inspired by a poem written by anonymous, but it's copied onto my profile thingy. It should be read as well.

Second. The first person, one that says 'I' is Sasori. The person referred to as 'you' is Deidara. (I didn't do it with their names all the way through because it wasn't originally a fanfiction of anything.)


End file.
